What If?
by sia023
Summary: What if Aria had been the one to be hit by the car in "Keep Your Friends Close"?   How would Ezra have reacted/dealt with this. Deals with Ezra's point of view on getting Aria back and dealing with the possibility that he might lose her.
1. What Had He Done?

As she was lying there, dying in his arms, he couldn't help but look back at how they had gotten to where they were. It had seemed all but done for them a few short hours ago, but they had been able to get past that, hadn't they? But this ... Ezra didn't see how they were going to get past this.

NnNnNnNnNnNnN

He'd made up his mind. He wanted her back, no matter what it took. He no longer cared about the consequences of their relationship anymore. Ezra Fitz had been over it in his mind a thousand times, and then a thousand more. Finding Aria and her loving him back in the way that he adored her was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

Ezra had tried to justify it and he had, but the tiny voice of reason within him had been screaming at him to end it. So he had left, tried to get away, figure things out, without her distracting his judgement. But in all honesty, he had lost all sense of judgement and common sense the moment he had met her. She had to be the most amazing girl that he had ever met, and even that description wasn't quite enough to describe the way that he felt about her. She had completely changed his world, as if he had been walking blind and now meeting her, his entire world had just shifted back into focus. It seemed Aria had been the one thing that he had been missing in his life.

But – she was his student, and he couldn't allow his feelings, no matter how strong they were to continue to allow this to continue. He had needed to be the adult and put an end to it. Yet breaking it off with Aria didn't leave him with the sense of relief and 'free-ness' that he had hoped it would have. Instead, it brought about a constant mood of confusion, anger and overall self hatred at the fact that he could so easily have let her go.

He had seen it in her eyes, her brilliant, beautiful eyes. The moment he had utter the words, as vague and confusing as they were, he could tell she knew what they meant. A fire that he had come to love about them had flickered out and this made him feel worse. He hated that he had come to mean as much to her as she had to him, that he had caused the fire in her that he had come to love so much about her to go out.

It was that moment he knew that whatever they had was more than some high school crush ... way more. This had to be the real thing, true love. But he had just ended it. He couldn't believe how completely stupid he had been, but what's done was done, and there was nothing he could do about it. And he was ready to move on, watch her move on and hope that one day the pain of losing her would dull down to a numb feeling. That was until one particular lunchtime, one particular guy.

Noel Kahn. He had heard rumours about him before. He was a serial lady's man, who left all the girls he dated alone and broken hearted. Of course he had run across these types in his own days during high school and college, but none had bothered him as much as Noel did. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that he was now pursing Aria. But he couldn't go there, not now, not after letting her go. It wasn't fair on Aria. And he had tried to back off, keep clear of it all, but he couldn't – not after what he had heard at lunch that day.

Ezra had been passing a group of boys that made up the majority of the boys football team and overheard the conversation taking place between Noel and Sean

"So, we sneak up there this weekend, crash Mona's. You spend time with Hanna, do 'whatever' it is you two do – and I'll find Aria and 'show her a real party', if you know what I'm mean"

Those words, when coupled with the fact that they were about Aria, made Ezra's blood boil. How could this guy talk about her in such a way, without any respect? He continued walking past Noel, in deep thought, trying to process what he had just heard. He hadn't even noticed where he had been walking, until he was in front of her. .

"He plays football right?" He figured he had to say something but that was all he could muster between his glares at Noel.

Aria turned around, with a face filled with frustration, clearly slightly annoyed that he had stopped her in the first place.

"He actually really smart. And he's funny ... and ... he loves old movies..." She was having a hard time trying to find good things to say about Noel, he could tell.

"You don't owe me an explanation, Aria. You're entitled to be with whoever you want to be with. See you in class" Her having to try and sell Noel to him and herself for that matter made it appear to Ezra that Aria herself wasn't convinced Noel was the one for her either. Did he still have a shot?

"Yeah" was her reply. A look of disappointment that had appeared on her face made Ezra think that she was upset by his lack of concern over her new relationship. Had she wanted him to be jealous? Maybe he really did have a real chance at getting her back. He quickly turned, returning to his classroom, hoping that Ms. Walsh wouldn't come find him to relieve another class that period. He needed time to work out what he was going to do.

He hadn't counted on was Aria to burst in on him before he was ready to have any sort of conversation with her. She was appeared at the door, staring in on him, hurt and confusion plastered her face. She walked in, determined, anger radiating off of her as she approached the desk.

"I read your poem ... B-26."

Crap. Ezra hadn't counted on her reading it, not this soon at least.

"– How could you? How could you write these words, and feel these feelings but give up on us so easily"

To tell her the truth, he was still battling with that one himself. She was right, he had no reason good enough as to why how he could have given up on them.

"I ... I never intended for you to read that" was all he could say, though he knew as the words left his mouth, they were complete lies. He had wanted her to read his words, the moment he had written them; he wanted her to know that he really had loved her and that he still did.

"You let me believe that you didn't love me" anger now in her voice as her interrogation continued.

"– I thought I was doing the right thing" This was the truth. He had truly thought that breaking up with Aria would be the best thing for them or at least her. If she had the chance to be happy, with someone that she could be with, didn't she deserve that? Didn't he owe her that?

"For you ... not for me", '_not for her_' did she really just say that? Did that mean she felt the way he felt?

"That's not true ..." all he had ever done, was for her.

"Oh really, we're gonna talk about truth now." Aria was becoming more frustrated and angrier with him. "Well today's truth, or yesterday's or last weeks because honestly I don't know which one for your truths to believe anymore. The 'I thought about you ever second I was gone story' or 'the ones that end with I'm out of here."

Her words were cutting through him with every passing second. He couldn't believe that there wasn't anything left between them, but judging by Aria words, she truly did hate him.

But she had just been getting started."It wasn't our age that ruined us Ezra, You did." It was his fault wasn't it. He had had this amazing person but dropped her like she had been nothing. He didn't deserve her back; he didn't deserve her at all. Ezra was starting to think the small window of hope that he had thought was still there, was now closing fast.

"Aria ... please" desperation filling his words, hoping against hope that he could try and work this out with her, try and fix them.

"No." the finality of the word hurt the most. She didn't want to listen to him; did she even want him back? "I've moved on ... so should you" _She'd moved on_? With who, Noel? He couldn't believe this was true. The thought made him sick to his stomach. Tossing the book containing his poem to the desk, Aria turned to leave.

"What's going on here" Noel was standing at the door. Of course Noel of all people would have to turn up as he was trying to salvage the brokenness of the situation.

"Nothing. There is absolutely nothing going on here" Aria glared him down, before turning and pushing past Noel and leaving.

Noel however stayed, staring him down as if he owned some sort of moral high ground over Ezra.

"Is there something you would like to say to me?" Ezra said, trying to pour as much of his contempt and hatred for this boy in his words as possible.

Puffing out a little, trying to heave out his chest to appear manlier than he really appeared, Noel gave Ezra one final stare before turning and following Aria out.

Aria leaving like that and then Noel appearing the way he had, left Ezra with a knot in his stomach. Anger bubbling to the surface, he picked up the book Aria had thrown to the desk and threw it across his classroom, trying to fill the throw with all his anger and frustration.

He needed her back.


	2. What Comes Next?

**Author's Note:** Thank You for taking the time to read my story and for those of you who took the time to review.

Again, please review, any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy :)

* * *

Sending such a text was a risky thing. Would she reply in the way he wanted her to, or would she simply reject him? He hoped she would come, but considering what he had put her through the last couple of weeks and what he had seen the day before, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show.

NnNnNnNnNnNnN

'_I need to see you, Ezra_' He had battled with what to say to her or how to ask her to meet up with him until he had finally settled on short and simple. He figured that if she didn't want to see him, no amount of fancy words or long winded explanations would make her come.

Waiting for her reply was agonising. All his doubts about why they couldn't be to together had left a long time ago. All he wanted now was to have her back, or at least have a chance to get her back.

'_OK, meet near Wright's Playground - after dark_'. Pure elation washed over him, , she had actually replied , this was all he needed. The relief that had come to him so quickly had now been replaced by worry. What if he couldn't convince her he was sorry, what if she didn't care anymore? He needed a plan, a good one.

It was dark when he pulled up in the middle of nowhere. He was anxious enough, but Aria coming out here by herself, unprotected, when Noel and this 'A' person were after her didn't make him feel better. But the thought that in a few short hours he could have her back made him feel sightly more at could hear movement, leaves being crunched under a pair of feet. Was it her? A wave of nervousness swept over him when all his fears about the overcome of this next conversation surfaced.

She opened the car door, but her face was covered by a hoodie. She seemed nervous.

"Thanks for meeting me..." He paused, waiting for some sort of response out of her but it appear that Aria wasn't prepared to make the first move or say anything to him. _It's up to me I guess – I got myself into this mess, I have to fix this, no matter what it takes_.

"... I don't blame you for being angry. I deserve it ... I was a coward" he looked over at Aria, hoping for a response from her or some sort of sign to tell him that he was on the right track to earning her forgiveness.

"I should have fought for you." This had done it, but when Aria spoke it was with utter disgust. Ezra couldn't believe that she hated him that much, but her words, the fire within in them wasn't what he was accustom to, this was a hateful fire, making him doubt whether he really did have a chance with her again.

"Yeah, well why didn't you?" _Why hadn't he_? He been wrestling with that ever since he had broken it off. Did he really think of her as a child that couldn't handle the sort of relationship that had been growing between them? Or had it been him that had been unwilling to put himself in a position to get hurt? Was it he who was the one being the child here?

"I wasn't looking for another job to leave you, Aria. I was ... looking for you" This caught Aria's attention, she obviously had no idea what he was trying to say and to be honest, Ezra didn't himself. He was trying to explain to her that he hadn't wanted to leave her, not really anyways. "I thought that if I resigned from Rosewood ... we'd have a chance ..." Ezra paused for a moment, contemplating how Aria would react to what he was about to say.

" Then I saw you with Noel", Ezra scoffed, his clear dislike for Noel bleeding through his words, "... And, I decided I was being selfish and if you had a chance at being happy without all the ... the complications –"

"You know you really are a jerk, Ezra." Ezra was taken aback by her interruption. Up until now she had been silently listening to him, but now, calling him a jerk, had all this been for nothing? Had she already made up her mind and decided not to accept his apology?

"...You can't just go around and deciding how things are supposed to work out ... And you don't get to choose how I feel ..." How she feels not how she felt. Had he just heard her correctly? Maybe he was still in with a chance.

"I-I ... whether you believe me or not, I have always been honest with you ... and you hiding your feelings for me is just like lying ..."

She was right; he had been lying about his feelings for her, to her and himself. _That stops now_, he thought. Ezra knew now what he wanted now. He had caught a glimpse of what it was like to not have Aria in his life and he hadn't liked it at all. The moment she had walked into his life and sat at the bar a seat away from him, she had become as vital to him as air and it seemed his decision to have her in his life had been made for him. He wanted Aria more than anything, regardless of the consequences it brought. More than wanting her, he needed her. Coming as close as he had to losing her had made him see that.

Ezra leaned in slowly towards Aria. Breathing in slowly he breathe her in. He searched for the words that would make Aria see how truly sorry he was and how much he wanted her back.

"I was wrong ...", leaning even closer to her, her smell filling Ezra, urging him on, "... Forgive me." It wasn't so much of a question, but not really a demand either. He seemed confident enough that she would reciprocate his feelings.

"...no ..." but Ezra could tell she didn't mean it.

Leaning in even closer, more confident than ever, knowing that this would be it, he could see her losing herself to him already, "Forgive me".

His last words had done it. Aria leaned in almost immediately after they had left Ezra's mouth and pulled him into a kiss. This kiss was different than the ones they had experienced before. It was filled with the longing that the pair had had for one another that had grown since they had been apart. The passion that was emanating from the kiss was almost intoxicating. The pure desire the pair shared for one another grew as the kiss grew longer and longer. If it hadn't been the need for air, neither one of them would ever have ended it.

"Wow." was all Aria seemed to be able to say. It seemed to be the only way to describe what had just happened. The smile that appeared on her face filled Ezra with complete joy. He had done it, he had gotten her back. He vowed then, that he would never let anything come between them again.

"That smile ... I miss it ... I miss being the one that makes you smile like that. I'm so sorry Aria for ever doubting you ... us. Never again. I will never come that close to losing you again, I promise."

Aria's smile grew as Ezra spoke. He could tell that this was all she had needed to hear. He would never hurt her that way again. Truth be told, he wouldn't survive hurting her that way again.

"I know, and I won't let you make that same mistake again. As much as I wish things were less complicated between us, I can't not have you in my life anymore. Meeting you in that bar that day was the single most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I'll wait no matter how long I have to be with you without all the secrecy and the hiding away. It's a small price to pay for being able to love you Ezra."

Ezra's love for her grew even more in those minutes when Aria was bearing her heart to him. He couldn't believe how lucky he truly was to have found her and able to hold onto her after the way that he had acted.

"I know what you mean. Me and you, this is good right? I want this now ... actually I need this now and I will wait for as long as it takes to be with you ... no matter what. I can't come that close to losing you again."

Aria smiled again. They both were completely and utterly content. The both leaned in again to continue the kiss from before.

Aria's phone buzzing brought both of them back to earth. _Damn it_.

"Sorry, I have to get back, its Hanna. She's got something on A. I need to go, I'll explain later, I promise"

Kissing him softly on the cheek and moving towards the door, Ezra grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a goodbye kiss.

"I wish you didn't have to go, but I understand."

"I love you"

"I love you too, like you wouldn't know"

Aria smiled at this as she moved to go, "How about after I deal with this, I come back to your place, blow off the slumber party? Honestly I would much rather be with you right now and it's not as if Mona will miss me"

"I would love that, do you need me to pick you up?"

"Ummm ... no that's okay, I brought my car. I'll just go talk to the girls, tell them something about having to meet up with my mum and then come by"

"Sounds like a plan" Ezra smiled, quickly kissing her again before she got out of the car and walked off into the darkness again.

Ezra slowly pulled himself up to the wheel and started the car. He couldn't believe his luck, he had gotten her back. He smiled; everything had worked out the way it had supposed to. Buzzing with the happiness of what had just happened he started the car and reversed out of the forest covering he had parked in and drove off, making his way back to the main road. A dark car overtook him, clearly going way over the speed limit. _Idiot_, Ezra thought, _he's going to get someone hurt_.

Ezra drove on, following the car in front, trying to make it back to the main highway that would lead him back to Rosewood. He wanted to make it back to his apartment before Aria to clean up a bit and make it a little more romantic. He laughed a little; he still couldn't believe what had just happened.

He had come up to the parking lot of the camping site which was obviously the location of Mona's 'Glamping' Party. He could see Aria up ahead. The car that had overtaken him before was now speeding towards her. Ezra's heart stop. Aria hadn't seen the car, she was too preoccupied by her friends that were on the other side of the lot, calling her over. The car was heading straight for her – directly at her in fact.

Time seemed to go by in slow motion as Ezra watched what was unfolding before him. The car wasn't even attempting to break. The car's headlights flooded Aria in light as she finally noticed the car that was hurtling towards her. The look of fear and shock on her face broke Ezra's heart as he watched helplessly at what was about to happen. He could hear Hanna, Emily and Spencer yelling at her to move to run, but Aria seemed to be frozen, unable to move.

CRASH! He could hear the girls screaming Aria's name as the car hit Aria head on. Ezra slammed on the breaks, quickly ripping off his seat belt, throwing the door open and running as fast as he could towards Aria. She was now a tangled mess on the road. The car that had hit her screeched past, driving off into the night – not even stopping for a second to see if she was okay.

Hanna, Emily and Spencer had made it to her before him. Spencer was screaming for help, while Emily and Hanna were trying to see if she was breathing. After what seemed an eternity, Ezra finally made it to her side, falling to his knees at her side.

"Is she okay?" he was able to stammer out to Emily.

"...Mr. Fitz? What are you doing here?" Emily asked, confused.

"Never mind that ... is she okay? IS she breathing?" Ezra didn't care what the girls thought of his being there; he didn't even care what this looked like. All he needed to know was that she was okay. He grabbed Aria's face in his hands. Her breathing was so irregular that he was surprised that her eyes fluttered open when he held her.

"Ezra ..." her voice was so quiet; talking seemed to weaken her dramatically.

"Shhhhh ... Don' talk baby ... Just hold on ... We're gonna get you out of here ... You're going to be okay. You promised, you weren't gonna let me loose you again, remember? Just hold on!"

A trickle of blood was making it way out of the corner of her mouth and more was now starting to stain the front of her blouse. Her leg was sticking out in abnormal position. Ezra knew it was bad, but he couldn't bring himself to even consider that he was about to lose her.

"Hold on, help is coming. Just hold on ... Stay awake baby ... Please! ... Please!" He was begging her to live, begging her to stay with him. She was whimpering for the pain that was threatening to overtake her.

"Ezra ... I ... love" but she wasn't able to finish the sentence. Pain had overwhelmed her body and her eyes slowly closed, her breathing slowed. Ezra fell over her body, trying to shake her to wake up. By this time, a crowd had formed, muttering was could be heard, he could only imagine what this looked like, but he didn't care, not right now, not when he was so close to losing her. The sound of sirens drowned out the muttering signalling help had finally arrived.

Aria's breathing stopped completely, he felt it as her chest stopped rising and falling. "NO! Aria, come back ... don't leave me ... not now!"

Her phone was buzzing next to her, a message coming up on the screen.

"_Student-Teacher relationships never ever work, you know a secret this big couldn't have stayed a secret for much longer, it had to be dealt with – A_"

Aria wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. "Please ... Please ... Come back to me ... Come back" he sobbed into her chest. But she was gone, left him like he had feared.


	3. What To Do?

**Authors Note;** I really appreciate those of you who have taken the time to read my story and also those who have taken the time to review it. The reviews are what encourage me to continue writing and let me know that you are enjoying it, so thanks.

This next chapter follows Ezra and how he deals with Aria's condition. I've also included a bit of Hanna, Spencer and Emily. In this story, Hanna still saw Aria and Ezra in the car but now in a way acts as an ally to Ezra while Aria is in the hospital.

Review and Enjoy :)

* * *

Ezra fought with himself as to whether he should follow Aria to the hospital or whether to stay away until he heard some news. No matter how much he longed to be at her side, the way he had acted in the parking lot had caused enough suspicion than was safe. So giving in to common sense, he watched as Aria was loaded into the ambulance and driven away from him, his heart breaking even more as she got further and further away. The paramedics had be able to get her breathing again, but she had extensive internal bleeding, a broken leg, possible broken ribs, a collapsed lung and an array of other injuries that Ezra tuned out of, as he was hit with the seriousness of Aria's condition.

All he could do now was wait it out till morning and hope that her parents contacted the school with some information as to her condition. As much as he wanted to, he knew it would be unwise to try and visit her in hospital that night. He had to at least wait until the school got word. He couldn't afford to create even more scepticism surrounding his relationship with Aria, not after the way he had acted that night.

As he opened the door to his apartment and falling into bed, fear crept over him. Fear of this 'A' person that had run Aria down so easily, fear of what those who had witnessed his reaction to Aria being hit would be thinking right now but mostly fear that he could be losing her right now and he had no way of knowing. He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he hadn't realised his phone was going off until he noticed the excessive 'dinging' noise it was making.

It was from Aria, or at least Aria's phone. He hurried to open the message attached, daring to hope that it was Aria herself that was messaging him.

'_Aria's alive. She's in surgery now, the doctors are hopeful. I'll try to keep you informed._' Relief was all that Ezra could feel right now. He couldn't bring himself to fear the sender of this message, after they had been the ones to let him know that he hadn't lost her yet. Mostly he was grateful for them and with this in mind, Ezra soon fell into an uneasy sleep but sleep none the less, dreaming of a future where Aria was alive and well noth happy and together.

NnNnNnNnNnNnN

Hanna hit send on the message to Mr. Fitz, or 'E.F' as he was known in Aria's phone. She had seen Aria and him making out in the parked car when she had been on the lookout for 'A'. As much as she wanted to scorn Aria for both being with a teacher and for not telling her, she was more concerned with whether she would live through the night. She felt it only fair to let Mr. Fitz know that Aria was at least still alive, seen as she didn't see him being able to come by the hospital anytime soon.

She couldn't believe that Aria was actually hooking up with a teacher. She didn't see Aria as the type to succumb to any form of bribery to get ahead in class or even putting herself in a position to being manipulated and taken advantage of, especially by someone like Mr. Fitz. Of course Hanna herself had fanaticised about her and Mr. Fitz but finding out that her best friend was actually playing out these fantasies made her extremely confused. What was she to do about this? Should she tell someone, Emily and Spencer? Aria's parents? The Principal? Hanna's head was spinning. She couldn't decide what to do, not until she knew Aria was going to be okay and she had at least had a chance to talk to her about it – get her side of the story. Who knew, maybe there was a perfectly good explanation for it.

NnNnNnNnNnNnN

_He had been at her bedside for what felt like years, watching her, praying that she would awake soon. It had been what felt like an eternity before her hand that he had held in his the moment that he had take up his place by her side, began to move. He looked up at her as her eyes fluttered open. She was awake! She'd come back to him._

"_Aria, baby! It's okay, I'm here. I love you! I'm never leaving you again ... never, I promise"_

_He leaned down to kiss her. She looked up, staring blankly at him. Something about her eyes told him something wasn't right._

"_Who are you?"_

_The moment she had uttered the words, her eyes rolled back, her entire body going into a spasm. The monitors screaming at him, showing her heart rate declining rapidly before becoming a straight line with a monotone 'beeeeeeeep' blaring out._

Ezra awoke suddenly in a dry sweat. He hadn't slept well at all. His dreams of being happy with Aria had quickly been replaced with nightmares of her dying and had caused him to wake suddenly. Glancing over at the alarm clock he saw that is was 6:30 in the morning. He checked his phone; half hoping that whoever had messaged him last night about Aria would have left him another or even Aria herself, but was disappointed. He wanted desperately to message back, asking how Aria was doing but he couldn't risk it. For all he knew, Aria's parents could now have a hold of her phone. It would definitely be unwise to try and contact them now.

All he could do was hope that the school knew of her condition. He reasoned that if they had been notified, he would at least have some form of an excuse to go visit her. It wasn't as it Aria's parents and him were on bad terms. Even her mother had said that she was glad that Aria had him in her life. With the thought that he might be able to go visit Aria later on, Ezra pulled himself out of bed and began to get ready for school.

As soon as he arrived at school, he was called into a staff meeting. He half hoped that the meeting was called with Aria's accident being the main reason for it but quickly took this back as he considered that it might be more than just news of an accident. Entering the teachers' lounge and sitting next to another one of the other English teachers, he tried to brace himself for the news he was about to receive.

Ms. Walsh, the head of learning for Aria's year called for hush. The room fell silent.

"Good Morning. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but one of our students and daughter of one of our fellow staff, Aria Montgomery was involved in a hit-and-run last night. Ella Montgomery has informed me herself, that Aria has pulled through the night but she still in a very serious condition and hasn't as of yet regained consciousness"

Ms. Walsh stumbled along the last part. Aria was a well loved student, even the faculty holding her in high esteem and being the daughter of one of the staff members meant she was known quite well and loved by everyone. Many of the teachers surrounding Ezra had begun to cry a little, some trying to ask Ms. Walsh more questions. As much as Ezra wanted to grill her like the rest of his colleagues, he had to excuse himself from the room.

He needed air. As much as he was happy that Aria had made it through the night, worry had set in when he had heard that she hadn't yet woken up. He knew only too well that the longer a person was unconscious, the less likely it was that they were to wake up. He had lost his mother already to a similar road accident and he didn't think he had the strength to watch on as the woman he was in love with, died in the same way.

The bell ringing to signal the beginning of first period classes brought Ezra back down to earth. He would have given anything to have been at Aria's side or at least allowed to wallow in his own grief but after his performance last night – he needed to try to at least still appear as just a concerned teacher. He had come to the conclusion before succumbing to sleep that he had only really looked like an adult that was trying to help Aria. Only Hanna, Emily and Spencer had heard what he had been saying, but they were Aria's friends. He suspected they knew a lot more about his relationship with Aria, than Aria had cared to let on. He trusted that they would at least keep her secret until she had awoken, he hoped.

He had his junior AP English class first up. Walking in, he could already hear the exchanging of gossip about what had happened to Aria the night before. Thankfully he didn't hear anything about his involvement in the accident – though that didn't mean there wasn't any. He started to search the room for Aria's friends, but wasn't able to. He wasn't surprised, if he could be with Aria like them right now, he would. Sighing and still wishing he could be where he really wanted to, he called for the class to find their seats and began what promised to be a very long day.

NnNnNnNnNnNnN

Hanna had wrestled with whether to text Mr. Fitz again the entire day. Aria had remained unconscious and in the same pretty bad state for most of the day. Hanna had mentally fought herself all day, trying to decide whether Aria was being stupid and should give her and Mr. Fitz up or if she should give her friend the benefit of the doubt and wait until she awoke and heard the full story. She had long since decided that it wasn't Mr. Fitz taking advantage of Aria – it wasn't his style and she seriously doubted that Aria would put herself in a position to be taken advantage of. Aria was a lot of things, but weak and helpless wasn't one of them.

"Earth to Hanna", Spencer pulled her out of her deep thought, "Hanna! Seriously where are you?"

"Ummm ... nothing, nowhere ... don't worry about it. Just worried about Aria you know" Hanna hoped that her feeble attempt at a lie would be enough to warn off suspicion from Spencer. But Spencer being the inquisitive being that she was, wasn't about to let Hanna off so easily.

"Come off it Hanna, you've been like this since last night. Aria's gonna be okay, you heard the doctors just now, she's showing good signs. She'll be awake in no time" Spencer smiled and hugged Hanna, trying to comfort her. Hanna thought this ridiculous; she wasn't exactly the one that was in need of comforting. Aria's Mum was a complete wreck, having pulled an all-nighter and still awake and sitting with Aria, wanting to be there when she woke up. Even Emily had lost her usual optimistic attitude and was trying to hold herself together without breaking down in front of Ella. All Hanna seemed to be worrying about was the crisis at hand – her best friend dating their English teacher.

Spencer obviously still wasn't convinced that Hanna was being entirely honest and in Spencer-fashion, tried to get more information about the night before than Hanna had let on.

"So, the text you sent last night to all of us said that you knew who A was, but today you're not sure? I just don't get how you could know one minute and now you don't"

"I've already told you Spence, Aria being hit changes what I saw. A sent us a text straight after, explicitly saying that she was responsible, but I know for a fact that the person I had thought was A, wasn't the driver."

"Then who was it that you thought it was? Maybe they know something about A?" Emily had joined into the conversation and like Spencer wasn't letting Hanna off the hook as easily as Hanna had hoped.

"Look I don't know, it happened all too fast ... Me seeing the supposed 'A' ... Aria getting hit. I just can't be sure okay!"

Hanna stormed from the waiting room and out through the double doors that lead off to a balcony. She needed air and space to think clearly. Not only was the identity of A still a mystery to her, she was no closer to figuring out what she should do about the Aria/Mr. Fitz situation. It took her several more debates about the moral implications and the plain wrongness of what she was doing before Hanna decided that Mr. Fitz deserved to know how Aria was doing. _What was the harm in that?_ She reasoned that simply as Aria's teacher he might want to know of the welfare of his student.

'_Aria's still unconscious, but the doctors are hopeful she'll wake up in the next couple of hours. Her mom's leaving soon to go home, shower eat. We're all leaving soon too.'_

Hitting send, Hanna hoped that Mr. Fitz, as the English teacher that he was, would be able to see pass the ambiguity of the message and read between the lines so to speak. Walking back into the hospital, she offered to drive Spencer and Emily home before saying goodbye to Aria's mom and only moving to leave after Ella agreed to do the same and go home. Promising Aria they would visit tomorrow, Hanna whispered in Aria's ear.

"Mr. Fitz may drop by, maybe that will give you motivation to you know, wake up. We need you Aria ... now more than ever"

NnNnNnNnNnNnN

He was already halfway to the hospital when he received another text from his anonymous godsend. He'd already made the decision to go visit Aria a little after first period that day, even going about it the right way, informing Ms. Walsh of his plan and by some sort of miracle, gaining her approval.

"Oh yes Ezra, I think that would be nice, show the family that the school are here thinking about her. Let Ella know I'm thinking about them too."

Sometimes being a teacher had its perks. He could just say that he was stopping by to pass on his and the school's regards to the family, while really trying to make sure that his girlfriend was alright. He was pleased when he found out that Aria's friends and parents wouldn't be there when he stopped by though. He wanted Aria for himself just now, to let her know he was still there and he needed her to keep fighting to live. He figured that if there had been a crowd, he wouldn't have been able to let her know in quite the way he had hoped.

Trying to find out where Aria was, wasn't too difficult, although finding out she was still in the intensive care unit, did nothing to quieten fears. When he finally found her, he couldn't believe that seeing her how she was, made his heart break even more than it already had.

She was lying on the bed, bandages covering pretty much her entire body. Her normally olive skin had now turned shades of black and blue. Her right leg was elevated, one arm in a sling placed across her chest. Her head adorned a bandage around it too, while her face was covered in countless scratches and bruises. Moving closer towards her and sitting down on the chair at her bedside, he grabbed her hand carefully, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her softly.

"Hey baby, it's me. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you ... I should have been there to protect you. Seems all I do is put you in danger. If you don't get through this ... I will never forgive myself. I can't live without you, there's just no future for me without you anymore ..."

He got up and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. Even in her broken state, Aria was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. He kissed her eyelids which were still closed. He couldn't imagine that he might never see her brilliant brown eyes again, those eyes that bore into him, seeing right down into his soul and the real him. Tears started to cascade down his face, leaving small water droplets on her face. He wasn't at all prepared for the worst case scenario; he didn't want to face that at all.

Whispering to her, "If this was some way that you can hear me, please, just give me a sign, anything to let me know that you're still there, still fighting your way back to me ... Please baby ..."

Even though he didn't expect it, her hand that he held in his began to move, fingers twitching. His eyes quickly looked up at her face, as he began to see her eyes slowly open. The tsunami of relief, happiness and adoration that rushed over him was unbelievable.

"Aria? Baby? ... Can you hear me ... wake up, please!"

"... Ezra ..." her voice was so hoarse, he could hardly hear what she said as her lips slowly opened and uttered his name.

"I'm here baby, I'm here ..." Beaming down at her, he kissed her lips trying to hold her as best he could without hurting her. He looked down at her; she was smiling as best she could back. Holding Aria in that moment, he was now more than ever convinced that he had made the right decision. Aria was now and always would be his love, his dream, his entire universe. He would never let her go, not again, not ever.

"I missed you" It seemed she was regaining some strength, her voice now sounding a little more like it usually did. He smiled, still not daring to believe that this wasn't a dream.

"Me too. You have no idea how much I've wished for this moment in the last twenty-four hours."

"I'm sorry I put you through that ... I didn't mean to"

He was slightly confused, _why was she apologising?_ There was no way that this was her fault and the thought that she was apologising to him made him laugh.

"Don't apologise, this is not your fault. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you ... I love you"

"I love you too ... but there's something I have to tell you ... something about A"

Ezra at this point didn't care what Aria had found out about A. All he cared about was that she was alive, that they were going to be okay.

"Shhh, not now. Rest my love" He leaned down, kissing her forehead, willing her to relax, rest more. He needed her now to all she could to get better.

"No! I need to tell you, it's important, I have to –"

But she was cut off. The same fear that he had seen in them the moment before she had been hit, had filled them again. He turned to where she was looking, fast enough to see a hooded person running down the hall, pushing over a crash cart as he tried to escape. _Who had that been?_ Had they seen them?

Ezra sprung up quickly, trying to see if he was able to catch a glimpse of the person's face before they smashed through the double doors and towards the elevator. Ezra's attention however, had been drawn to the floor, an envelope addressed to him lying at the door. He slowly opened it,

'_Looks like I didn't do a very good job at cleaning up your mess, guess I'll just have to try again. Better watch your back Mr. Fitz or Aria getting an F may not be the worst thing that could happen to her – '_

The letter in his hands began to crumble as he clenched it harder. He looked over at Aria, whose eyes were darting from his, to the envelope in his hands, to the now very clear hallway. This 'A' person was really starting to get on Ezra's nerves and it seemed that whatever reign of terror this person had begun, was only just getting started.


	4. What The?

**Authors Note;** Sorry for not updating in a while, been lacking inspiration and direction for the story – although I do have an idea where I would like the story to go in my mind, putting it into words is proving to be hard.

Thank You for those that have stuck around for this, hopefully you like this.

As usual, Read and review, Enjoy!

Note; that in this story, Ezra has some idea of 'A' somehow having something to do with Aria – though doesn't have a very clear understanding of what A has been doing.

* * *

Ezra didn't sleep at all that night. He sat at Aria's bedside as if guarding her from the threat that this 'A' person was posing to her. Her sleep was restless though, tossing and turning far more than she usually did. Nights that the two had spent together, in one another's arms – those had been peaceful nights. Her sleep right now, told him that something was unsettling her mind. He didn't blame her, this A person had really put her through a lot lately.

NnNnNnNnNnNnN

"_Ezra, what is it?", Aria was making a move to leave her bed, to try and get a look at the letter that was now a crumbled mess on the floor. "Ezra, talk to me ... you're starting to scare me!"_

_He couldn't believe it, even in her condition, she was worrying about him._

"_It's nothing, really, get back into bed", he moved over to her, helping her back into bed. He couldn't risk her taking a fall or something and hurting herself more._

_Aria, though stubbornly, got herself back into bed with the help of Ezra, although this didn't stop her from again trying to force Ezra to tell her the contents of the letter. This didn't surprise him; Aria wasn't the person to let anything go that easily._

"_It's just a letter ... from A" Ezra still didn't know who this A person was, although having his own suspicions but Aria face at the mention of A told him more than she had ever let on. Her face began to go paler than it already was, if that were even possible. The confusion that had been on it before was now mixed with pure and utter fear._

"_Ummm ... they're just ... you know .. this person ..." Even in the short amount of time that Ezra had know Aria, he had learnt to pick up on when she was lying and she was definitely not disclosing the whole truth in this insistence. _

"_Aria, please, I can tell you're scared and I can't help but think that you have good reason for it, please just trust me ... Let me help you, please"_

"_I want to tell you, everything, I really do ... but not here, not now okay" Her weak attempt at a smile to try and ease Ezra worry didn't help, but the fact that she could smile back at him, without looking as if it took everything out of her somewhat helped Ezra mind to ease._

_After promising to tell him everything once she was out of hospital, Ezra went set himself down on the chair next to Aria's bedside, making himself comfortable as best he could. Aria soon fell into an uneasy, probably medicine-induced sleep while Ezra kept on trying to figure out who this A person was, and what they could possibly want from his Aria _

NnNnNnNnNnNnN

It was a little past three in the morning, when he was startled from his sleep to Aria's sobs. He quickly moved over to her side, seeing that she was still asleep, muttering his name. He gently coaxed her out of her nightmare, holding her in his arms as best he could without causing her anymore more pain.

"Shhh, baby, its okay. I'm here, I'm here"

Aria clung to his shirt, holding on as if she believed he was about to leave her.

"Just don't move, don't leave okay, not again"

It seemed she was still half asleep, muttering nonsense then making perfect sense. He couldn't believe that she was dreaming that he would leave her again. It broke his heart to think that this plagued her nightmares – that even now, here, he was still causing her pain.

"I'm not going anywhere, not again. I'm here, always" He kissed her head, trying to reassure her that he was there, trying to keep the monsters at bay.

Aria soon fell back into sleep, though much more peaceful now that he was there to hold her. It seemed ever since the first time she had slept over at his apartment, neither of them could sleep soundly without the other next to them. However, sleep didn't not return to Ezra that night. He couldn't shut off his mind. _Who was this A person? Why were they coming after him, after Aria?_

NnNnNnNnNnNnN

Aria was told by her doctors the next day that she was now going to make a full recovery, though would need physical therapy for her leg, but would be home by the end of the week. This news could not have come at a better time for Ezra, feeling as if the universe somehow owed Aria and him some better luck from here on out.

His visits to her became less frequent and more unpredictable as it became harder to try and dodge Aria's friends and family. There was only so many times that he could play the 'concerned teacher' card without arousing suspicions. She had luckily though be granted her mobile phone back and was able to text him when it was safest for him to drop by, which was thankfully usually the night shift so he was able to stay the night at her side.

Ezra couldn't help now thinking that everything was back on track. Neither one of them had heard from this 'A' person as of late, Aria was making a speedy recovery and Ezra had finally been able to breathe again.

NnNnNnNnNnNnN

Aria was soon able to go home and this meant that Ezra would soon find out what connection this A person had to her. She managed to make up an excuse of going to see her friends and stopped by his apartment that Sunday afternoon.

The coffee table before the two was filled with unmarked essays, but with Aria here, the little motivation Ezra had had to mark them before had all but diminished. The crutches stood up against the table the only reminder that not everything was quite perfect.

"So ... how are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Water ... Orange Juice" Ezra felt as if this was the first time Aria had been to apartment, again – fussing over her slightly too much.

"Ezra ... Stop ... I'm fine ... Really" She smiled at him, placing her hand over his arm, trying to pull him closer to her. He obliged and quickly moved her carefully; she was still a little bruised and sore from the accident, and placed her so she was just in the crook between his arm and shoulder. She fit perfectly, like the two were made for each other. Aria placed her head on his shoulder. Ezra could feel her tense up and he worried that he was hurting her. The look of concern on her face made concerned him ever more.

"Aria, baby, what is it?"

"I owe you an explanation ... I'm just afraid –"

"Afraid of what?"

"That what I'm about to tell you will shock you so much you'll never again want to look at me the way you are now"

"Aria – "A pang of guilt hit Ezra. He couldn't help but think that Aria's fear of telling him whatever it was she was about to reveal was somehow related to her nightmare a few nights ago. _Did she really think she could scare me off now? _

"Just, please hear me out ... let me finish before you decide to break up with me okay"

Aria's eyes were filled with fear as she began to tell the story of the fateful summer before the disappearance of her friend Allison. Pausing only after telling of how Jenna Marshall's accident really happened, Aria look up at Ezra, trying to gauge how he had reacted to her story.

"And now 'A' is blackmailing Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Me. I have no idea why and it seems as if I just can't escape it and I'm so sorry for having dragged you into this - it's not your problem I know and I will understand if you don't want anything to do with me now" Aria let her hair fall around her face, hiding herself from Ezra before he began to tuck her hair under her ear and pull chin up with his finger so she was looking at him.

"Hey ... I love you ... and nothing that you just said to me ... changes that ... Your problems are now my problems, as far as I'm concerned we're in this together now"

Aria let out a sigh of relief. Immediately her features lit up, the weight of what she had told Ezra having been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you ... for looking at me the same way you did before ... I just really need you out of all people to understand. It helps to have you here through this"

Ezra closed the gap between them, placing a kiss on her head. He had been entirely truthful when he said that nothing had changed between them. Nothing she had told him would ever shake the way he felt about her. Their moment was broken by Aria's phone beeping. She picked it up and opened the message. Her face that had just moments ago been painted with content and a sense of 'safeness' was now white and fearful. She gave the phone to Ezra before tears slowly welled in her eyes.

'_Don't think that telling him your dark secrets will change anything ... I'm still not done with you Aria ... Sweet Dreams – A'_

Anger boiled in Ezra as he tried to calm Aria.

"Shhh ... baby ... I'm not going to let her hurt you ... I promise"

But just how long he could keep this promise Ezra was unsure. This 'A' person was giving up and it was clear there were no lines that they weren't prepared to cross.

* * *

Again, I'm really sorry about how long this chapter took to upload. University has taken over most of my time and I've only just now found a couple of hours to finish this off. Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long.

Thank You to my loyal readers for sticking with me ... I hope this was worth the wait – let me know what you think :)


	5. What Hadn't He Done Right?

**Authors Note;** It actually a miracle that I have gotten this up so early. I have this huge assignment for uni I'm supposed to be doing, but this was just so much more interesting than the 'Psychology of Stereotyping' :P

I hope you like this, thank you for everyone who takes the time to read this and for reviewing. The reviews are what tell me that people actually like what I'm writing and don't think I'm just wasting my time. So please keep reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter

I'll try and update as soon as I can

* * *

Hanna had been struggling with whether to approach Aria and talk about what she had seen that night, but with Aria trying to recover and the ever looming threat that was A, she hadn't found the right time. She still couldn't understand it but had since coming to the realisation that Aria wasn't being forced things had changed in the way that Hanna saw things. The days after the accident, when Aria returned to school, Hanna began to notice more things happening between her best friend and her English teacher. The stolen glances, the smiles that each other made when they thought no one was looking. Although she hadn't been in love herself, she imagined that what she could see what Aria and Mr. Fitz had, was it.

And she had been ready to just let it go on, allow Aria to tell her in her own time, if that was what she wanted. But A had other plans.

'_Hanna, Hanna, Hanna if it wasn't bad enough that you keep your own secrets ... Now you're keeping others. Break your friend's heart, or I'll do it for you and you'll pay also ... Hugs and Kisses – A'_

It was pretty clear that A just wanted to see her squirm. Hanna was torn – if she didn't do what A wanted, she had no way of knowing the consequences but if she did, it would leave her best friend heartbroken and probably leave a really genuinely good teacher without a job and in an orange jumpsuit (_And no one should have to be subjected to that colour, no matter what they've done_). After much thinking, soul searching and deliberating, Hanna had finally decided to talk to Aria about it first, though bringing up this particular subject matter with her would prove to be difficult. She had to find exactly the right moment and place

NnNnNnNnNnNnN

Aria had finally told Ezra everything and she had felt this to be the most freeing experience. Now that Ezra knew everything, she felt that facing A wouldn't be so bad – she now at least had Ezra to fall back on when everything got too much. But after the text she had received, everything felt unsafe again. Ezra reassurances that it didn't change anything, although eased her nerves slightly, did not make it any easier to try and keep facing the world. If it were up to her, she would have stayed in Ezra's apartment all the time, staying safe in his arms.

School was beginning to become much of the same. She was constantly having to be subjected to the same string of questions, 'Why would someone run you down? Why had Mr. Fitz acted the way he had that night – what makes you so special?' She was coping with all it remarkably well, considering, until Noel cornered her after school in the deserted corridor.

"Aria, Come on ... before the accident, we were heading somewhere. We had something. You were totally into me, and I was totally into you. That just doesn't go away"

"Noel, just leave it okay ... please"

"What the hell Aria! This isn't fair on me ... what the hell is wrong with you?" Of course in a time like this Noel would only be thinking of himself.

"I got hit by a car Noel. That changes things"

"I think your just a tease ... leading people on"

Ezra had been passing and couldn't help but overhear the comment Noel had just made. It hadn't been the fact that what Noel had said was so far from the truth that it was laughable that Noel could even think it, let alone say it to Aria. It had more to with the fact that the words he was saying were cutting through Aria – he could see the pain growing in her eyes. He had to intervene.

"Mr. Kahn, I really thing you need to step back and leave Miss. Montgomery alone" He did his best to keep his voice as strictly 'teacher-ish' as he could, but he couldn't help his defensive boyfriend side seep through. If it hadn't been for the fact that he would lose his job, he would have said a select few more words to Noel.

"It's okay sir, it's just something between Aria and me. None of your business" The way he had looked at Ezra almost made him lose it. The look was as if tell Ezra that he had no reason to care that he had essentially called Aria a slut.

"I really think you need to leave, now", the authority that his voice carried seemed to talk to Noel on some level and he turned to leave.

"Whatever Aria, you missed out ... I feel sorry for you" with that he left. Ezra made sure that Noel had left before turning to Aria.

He hadn't realised before how pale she had become in the last five minutes. Sure, she hadn't looked completely recovered this morning, but now looking at her now, she looked like she was about to collapse.

"Aria, are you alright?" concern filling every one of his words.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine ... just you know ... Noel" her words seemed to be as faint as they had been when the night she had woken up in the hospital. Ezra could tell she was lying; she was even swaying slightly on her crutches.

"Aria I love you, but you are not the best liar"

"It's just A, I got another text from her today – to remind me that she's always waiting, always present" She was trying to keep as calm as should could, but even Ezra could tell she was losing that battle, her tears were so close to the surface they were practically begging to break free. Ezra stepped closer to her, bringing her into him, easing the burden on her to try and keep herself vertical.

"Shhh ..." he stroked her head, "It's going to be fine, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise you that Aria" He kissed her head and continued to try and comfort her best he could.

She had seemed to have calmed down a little, not at the point where she entirely believe what Ezra was saying but able to pull herself together somewhat. She looked up at him, her eyes boring into his as if to thank him simply by looking at him. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Hey, why don't you grab whatever you need from your locker, I just need to grab a few things from my classroom, then I'll take you back to my place. We'll have dinner, take your mind off things?"

She smiled and nodded before kissing him on the cheek.

"Sounds perfect" she said, her voice's strength hadn't returned yet, which worried him, "I'll meet you in the car park yes?"

With that she began to walk off as best she could while pushing herself along with her crutches. The slow 'tick-tack-tick-tack' of her crutches hitting the linoleum flooring began to fade as she turned at the end of the corridor to where her locker was. Ezra made his way back to his classroom, hurriedly collecting papers and homework assignments that he would supposedly mark that night and closed the door and locked it. He walked as fast as he could without breaking out into a run to get to his car as quickly as possible.

When he got there though, she was nowhere in sight. Her locker was situated closer to the main exit than his classroom. Even with her on crutches, she still should have made it back here before he had. He figured that she was just taking longer than usual and decided to wait.

Ten minutes passed and Ezra was starting to get worried. His phone that was in his pocket was starting to buzz.

'_Hurry teach, she fading fast – A'_

He didn't even stop to think about the meaning of the text before dropping everything and running back into the building, retracing the way in which he knew Aria would have made her way out, if she had in fact made it out. He was beginning to wonder if she was still even in the building before he was confronted with the most terrifying scene.

Just under her open locker, Aria's body was sprawled below it, her crutches lay forgotten next her to. He ran to her side, dropping painfully at her side. It was like the car accident all over again.

He grabbed her face, "Aria ... please ... wake up"

Her face under his hands was red hot, a cold sweat breaking out over her entire body. She was shaking uncontrollably in his arms. Nothing he was doing was making her stir from her unconscious state. He had read about this happening. Operations could cause a number of different post-operative complications and often fever was one of the tell tale signs. It was usually such a small chance of it occurring, but it seemed that the odds were always stacked against them.

Ezra then went into auto-pilot mode. He picked her up in his arms, walking as quickly as he could, trying not to hurt her slinged arm. After what felt like forever, he made it to his car, placing her in the backseat and driving her as fast as he could to Rosewood General.

"I need some help ... Please ... Anybody!" It took forever for anyone to come over and help Aria out of his arms and attend to her. She was taken into a trauma bay and he was asked to wait outside. He supposed he should try and contact her parents, but right now, all he could think of was the fact that he had just gotten the woman he loved back and now he could be losing her all over again. He watched intently as doctors and nurses buzzed around Aria, trying to figure out what was going on with her.

A doctor came out to him about half-an-hour after they had arrived.

"Mr. Fitz, you're the one who brought Aria Montgomery in?"

"Yes, how is she? Is she going to be okay?

"It seems there have been a few complications from the surgery she had last week. We won't know the full extent of this until we perform more tests. Can you tell me, have you noticed any changes over the last twenty-four hours in Aria? Any fever, signs of weakness?"

Guilt swept over him. It was as if guilt had now become a permanent unwanted friend to him – constantly coming over him. He had not wanted to admit it, but today Aria had looked worse than she had before leaving hospital, even losing her breathe easily while answering his question in class today. Damn it, if only her had been more focused on what was really going on, than just simply 'staring' at her.

"Umm ... yeah, she had shortness of breath and then just before I found her unconscious she was looking extremely pale and sweatish"

"Okay, thank you this helps. Would you mind getting in contact with her parents? You are her teacher. Tell them we are doing everything we can possibly do to save their daughter"

'_Save'_? It seemed that Aria was closer to danger than he had prepared himself for. Watching in on the doctors and nurses prodding at her, pouring various drugs into her, Ezra pulled out his phone and dialled Aria's home phone number, trying in some way to formulate what he would say or tell Aria's parents.

Before he could however, a text had lit up his phone.

'_Told you her days were numbered. Bad girls need to be punished – A'_

His eyes grew wider with fear as he looked up into the room before him. The monitor that was the only sign that Aria was still holding on, was now screeching with various noises. The doctors and nurses that had been buzzing around her had all now dived on her, trying in some way to save her. Except for one man, off to the back left of the room, a evil smirk beginning to fill his face as he continued to inject something into Aria's IV line.

It was A. It had to be. Ezra started to bang on the window, trying to get the others in the room to notice the man, stop him. They didn't notice, all of them trying to figure out what was making Aria decline into nothingness so rapidly. Hot silent tears began to fall quickly down his face, as the love of his love fought as hard as she could against the unknown substance that was now unwillingly being pumped throughout her entire body.

He had thought she had been safe, that everything from now on would be okay. He had promised her it would be ... but like all his promises, it had clearly been an empty one. _This is all my fault_.


End file.
